The present invention relates to an optical compensating film in which a contrast, a display color and a visual property of a liquid crystal display (LCD) are significantly improved, and which has a further enhanced durability and ease in handling; an elliptical polarizing plate; and a liquid crystal display using the same.
Recently, LCDs used for, for example, personal computers have increased sharply. Application for LCDs has broadened. Recently, such LCDs are used for monitoring as well.
A polarizing plate is manufactured, for example, by dyeing a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) film with dichroic iodine or a dichroic dyestuff, crosslinking with boric acid, borax, or the like; stretching uniaxially during or before/after dyeing and crosslinking; and then usually drying with the use of a dryer etc. and sticking to a protective layer such as triacetylcellulose (TAC) by using an adhesive.
For displays of word processors, personal computers, TV monitors, or the like, in liquid crystal displays, conventionally CRTs have been used mainly. However, conventional CRTs are being replaced by liquid crystal displays having an excellent advantage, that is, thin and light and low consumption of electric power, in particular, by active matrix type LCDs having high quality and high response rate.
Furthermore, JP10 (1998)-221501 A discloses that since the absolute value of the photoelastic coefficient of a polynorbornene-based resin is smaller by approximately one digit, thus enabling the film to have a low retardation, the polynorbornene-based resin film that was stretched uniaxially is used as a retardation film for compensating the retardation in a liquid crystal display etc.
However, the optical compensating film using the norbornene-based resin film used for this active matrix type LCD has a sufficient durability by itself when such an optical compensating film is incorporated into a liquid crystal display, it is adhered to glass and a polarizing plate via an adhesive. Because of this, there arises a problem in that durability becomes insufficient under adverse environment, for example, in applications for a car, and foaming phenomenon or peeling occurs at an interface surface of the adhesive.